


Pieces of a Life Together

by fantastic4duo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Occasional lemons, One-Shots, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic4duo/pseuds/fantastic4duo
Summary: Random one-shots that didn't make it on my Examining the Past to Find the Future fic. It's not necessary to read that story to follow this.Kaeden and Ahsoka as a couple.





	1. Painting

Ahsoka had been sitting on her sitting area sofa watching Kaeden's presentation for the past half hour. Kaeden was carefully explaining all her points with examples and accompanying images on a suspended holoscreen.

"...Moreover, I strongly believe this will add to your warrior persona. It could help in the long run. Say, if you're identified as a Force user, it might make them wonder if you're on the Light side or the Dark. It could throw them off and give you an advantage. In conclusion, I feel like this is going to eventually become an asset for you."

Ahsoka arched a brow.

"You know," Ahsoka started, "you make surprisingly good points. But what I want to know is what I'm going to gain if I say yes."

Kaeden thought for a moment. "Like a present?"

"I don't care for material things, you know that."

"How about I'll do whatever you want in bed tonight," Kaeden offered.

"My greatest pleasure comes from pleasuring you. So unless you're not interested in being pleased, you don't have much to offer me."

Kaeden pouted then smiled as an idea came to her.

"I promise to keep our house tidy for a whole year."

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"And clean?"

"You could lick the floors," Kaeden promised.

"Do you give me your word?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll give you everyone's words."

Ahsoka looked around her messy sitting room and thought for a second.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Kaeden exclaimed in victory. She ran to the dresser, opened a drawer and took out a handful of items. She then sat next to Ahsoka on the sofa. "Now, Ahsoka," Kaeden looked very seriously into Ahsoka's eyes. "I'll do my very best to do this right, but you need to promise me you'll be a big girl if it hurts."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Kaeden, just do it already," Ahsoka said, going back to the information Senator Organa had sent her on a holopad.

Kaeden took one of Ahsoka's hands and inspected her fingers carefully. She then looked at the items she had brought and turned to Ahsoka.

"I think you'll look beautiful with black nail polish" Kaeden held it up. Ahsoka eyed it skeptically.

"I thought this was supposed to make me a tougher looking warrior."

"And it is," Kaeden said. "But it'll also make you look pretty."

"I don't care, my love."

"Your lack of vision is disturbing," Kaeden shook her head and started to tend to Ahsoka's nails.


	2. Good Night, Kaeden

Ahsoka sat against the headboard of her bed reading some information on her holopad. Kaeden, who had finished her nightly routine and was exceedingly bored, sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Ahsoka.

Kaeden glanced to the side, but Ahsoka was so engrossed in her reading she didn't even notice it. Kaeden tried to sigh more dramatically, but still nothing. She humphed and sat next to Ahsoka with her arms folded across her chest.

She wondered how someone with such a heightened sense of awareness could be so oblivious to what was happening around her. She did look pretty when she concentrated. Kaeden loved the slight wrinkle between her eyes, as if the entire galaxy was being examined. And the way her luscious lips pressed against each other slightly made her want to kiss them so badly. And the ever growing lekku, cascading beautifully down her head, framing the gorgeous face she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The way they moved when Ahsoka moved were almost sensual. Kaeden couldn't help but marvel at their gentle sway and reached out to poke one ever so slightly to see it undulate. And it did. Like a snake, it sashed from side to side in the most erotic movement Kaeden had ever known. She did it again. And again. She was about to do it a fourth time when Ahsoka's hand caught hers.

Ahsoka kissed her hand gently and put it back on Kaeden's lap, never once averting her eyes from the holopad screen. Kaeden just stared at that lek, the beautiful pattern adorning that curious part of Ahsoka's anatomy. The slightest of movements still causing it to sway. Kaeden couldn't help herself and poked it again.

"Stop that!" Ahsoka snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kaeden pleaded. "I'm just so bored and I got lost in your beautiful lekku."

Ahsoka sighed then softened.

"I'm sorry, my love," Ahsoka said. "I had to finish that."

"So you're finished?"

"Yes. But I need to get to sleep. I'm going to the palace tomorrow morning."

Kaeden frowned.

"So no dirty business tonight?" She pouted.

"Sorry," Ahsoka said. "But I'll let you play with my lekku if you're a good girl," Ahsoka talked to her as if she were a child. Kaeden didn't want to admit she was amused so she covered it with petulance.

"Fine," she huffed. She wanted to stay mad, but curiosity got the best of her. "Ahsoka?"

"Hm?" Ahsoka asked putting the holopad aside and laying down under the covers.

"What do your lekku feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know they're sensitive. So it probably doesn't feel like a toe or an arm."

"A Twi'lek once told me they feel like ears. They have cartilage and are strong and resistant but can also be very sensitive. But I don't know if a Twi'lek's lekku are the same as a Togruta's lekku. I'm sure there's some study about that somewhere, but I've never really thought to check."

"Huh…" Kaeden said. "That's a pretty interesting analogy. You know, when you nibble on my earlobes, it feels really good. But when I got my ears pierced, it didn't really hurt. I think we should experiment."

"Sure. But not tonight," Ahsoka said turning off the light.

"I'm gonna make a list of things we should try. I mean, there's plenty we can do."

Ahsoka knew Kaeden was going on a random tangent and she really needed to get to sleep, so Ahsoka kissed her to try and shut her up.

"And 'mayve'," Kaeden's muffled voice continued, "if we 'prevent' a researcher with our 'finvings', someone can start to 'reawy' study 'dis'."

"Good night, Kaeden," Ahsoka turned to the other side.

"Hey!" Kaeden protested.


	3. The Morning After

Ahsoka felt herself being pulled from slumber as her eyes gently fluttered open. She saw rays of light peeking through the corners of the curtain and stretched. She looked to her side and found Kaeden sleeping peacefully. A smile spread across her features as she remembered the night before.

Ahsoka had thought about sex a few times in the past, but that only lead to frustration so she would often try to repress it. She had found herself thinking about it more and more when she got involved with Kaeden, but it felt like some distant feat, something she would never attain. But she did. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt and wondered if other people had that same feeling. She already loved Kaeden more than she ever thought possible, but the intimacy that was brought to their relationship the night before changed everything. It was as if it solidified something that she already thought was eternal.

She looked down her body and almost felt a giggle come out by the absurdity of the scene. Ahsoka had slept naked. She had never slept naked before in her life. The only reason she had to get naked was to change clothes or shower. Sleeping in the nude was both ridiculous and incredible. She couldn't resist a peek at Kaeden who, after discarding her panties, was also unclothed. She studied her beautiful body, every feature, every curve, every flaw representing her perfection.

Her beautiful nose, her plump lips, her delicate cheekbones, the beautiful braided hair sprawled around the pillow, her bent arm and dainty hand, her perfectly designed chin, the delicious valley in her throat, the stunning chocolate skin on her chest, the round breasts, her darkened nipples adorning her mounds, her toned stomach, her sexy bellybutton. It was a shame the sheet was covering the rest of her body. Ahsoka was curious to assess the rest of Kaeden's beautiful body. She couldn't really examine it as well as she wanted to the night before. They had been busy with their night of passion.

And the hair she had felt down there. She was desperate to touch it again. It was so different from what she knew. She gingerly lowered the sheet, careful not to wake Kaeden up, until the patch of hair was revealed to her. She marveled at the triangular shape, as if it was there to hide and protect the most sensitive of areas. She gently touched it, completely entranced by the feel of it. It was thinner than the hair on Kaeden's head. She wanted to see where it ended. Kaeden's bent leg allowed her to get a good feel of the path the hair took. She grazed her fingers down and immediately pulled her hand back when she heard Kaeden.

"You can't start something you're not gonna finish, you know?" Kaeden said with a smirk and sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka replied feeling extremely embarrassed. "It's just I'd never seen hair down there before and I wanted to see how far it stretched and—"

"My love," Kaeden interrupted her, "you don't ever have to explain why you felt the need to touch me there. Trust me."

Ahsoka still looked embarrassed, so Kaeden took her chin and turned it so Ahsoka could face her.

"Do you want to get a closer look?" Kaeden asked. Ahsoka looked down in embarrassment but nodded.

Kaeden planted both feet on the bed and spread her legs then put an arm behind her head. "Go ahead," she said.

Ahsoka was so aroused by the scene she almost couldn't move.

"I won't bite, you know?" Kaeden said. Ahsoka crawled on all fours until she was facing Kaeden's center. She looked at it, trying to examine it.

"It looks like mine," Ahsoka said and Kaeden chuckled.

"What did you expect it to look like?"

"But you have hair there," Ahsoka explained. "I like that. Your hair is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. To have hair around there makes it particularly you."

Kaeden didn't have the heart to tell Ahsoka all humans had hair down there, so she let Ahsoka think it was particular only to her.

"Can I touch it?" Ahsoka asked, voice heavy with desire.

"Please do."

Ahsoka carefully touched the big lips, slowly contouring it with her fingers and marveled at how Kaeden reacted immediately to her ministrations. She remembered how she had felt when Kaeden had touched her and tried to recreate some of the same movements from the night before. She let her nails lightly scrape the flesh and was in awe as her actions slowly caused Kaeden's folds to lubricate themselves.

She touched the little node and circled it with her fingers and Kaeden's hips started to rotate with her movements.

Ahsoka looked at Kaeden, who stared back through half lidded eyes, and lowered herself to kiss the node. Kaeden moaned encouragingly and Ahsoka took it in her mouth. She wondered if she should kiss it the way she kissed Kaeden's lips. She tried to roll the node with her tongue and when she heard Kaeden's approval, she knew she was on the right track.

Ahsoka tried to pay attention to every clue given by Kaeden's movements and moans and she instinctively knew how to apply pressure and suck just as Kaeden's need dictated it. When Kaeden's hips started to jerk more forcefully, Ahsoka was drawn to enter Kaeden with her fingers. Kaeden moaned Ahsoka's name, which was the most beautiful sound Ahsoka had ever heard.

When Kaeden's body started to convulse, Ahsoka remembered to curl her fingers just as she had learned the night before and sent Kaeden over the edge.

She slowed then ceased her movements as Kaeden tried to get her breath back.

"You're welcome to explore anytime," Kaeden said still breathless.


	4. Nightmares

_Ahsoka was walking around a street market, surveying the area, trying not to raise suspicion. She assessed her surroundings and accounted for every stand in the small, crowded street. She was about to take a turn when, suddenly, out of nowhere, every single being around her fell to the ground unconscious. She looked around, desperately wondering what had happened and why she hadn't been affected._

_She ran around frantically, looking for someone, anyone, but there was nobody. Rebels, Imperials, civilians, animals. They were all lying on the ground. She breathed hard, trying to understand what went on and why she was the only one unaffected when everyone disappeared before her eyes. She was completely alone._

_Just then, the ground before her dissipated and all there was, was black. A deafening silence and the oppressive loneliness of nothingness. Without notice, she fell. She was falling incredibly fast and, though she couldn't see it, she knew she was about to hit the ground._

Ahsoka woke up with a start, panting. She looked around, trying to get her bearings and sighed in relief when she realized she was at home, in her own bed. Kaeden was sleeping soundly next to her.

She worked to get her breathing under control as she clutched the sheets to her chest.

Carefully, Ahsoka got up, tiptoed to the living room and sat on one of the comfortable chairs that looked out into the beautiful lake that reflected the moon and stars in the sky.

She hugged her knees and thought about Anakin. She thought about all the Masters she had worked closely with. Plo, Yoda, Windu, Shaak-Ti, Luminara, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan. She thought about her life before the Empire. She thought about everyone she knew. Almost everyone was gone. She had never known such loneliness. But she knew it wasn't just that. The connection she had through the Force with other Jedi had always been a source of comfort, strength and peace. But now the emptiness was almost oppressive.

"Thinking about me?" Kaeden asked leaning against the frame of their bedroom door. She was wrapped up in her blanket and wondered what Ahsoka was doing there in the middle of the night.

"Hey," Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't," Kaeden said. "I rolled to the side and you weren't there. It felt a little lonely."

Ahsoka pursed her lips upwards but the smile never reached her eyes.

Kaeden pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to Ahsoka. Kaeden pushed her forward a little and Ahsoka scooted a little closer to the edge of the chair. Kaeden slid behind Ahsoka and pulled Ahsoka back against her chest, then wrapped them both with the blanket.

Kaeden caressed Ahsoka's stomach as she rested her chin on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked pointing her face towards the lake.

"It is," Kaeden replied. "Peaceful. Any particular reason you felt inclined to enjoy it in the middle of the night?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I just woke up," she lied. "Couldn't get back to sleep."

"A lot on your mind?" Kaeden asked.

"I guess."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I was just thinking about my Master."

Kaeden was surprised. Ahsoka never talked about her Master. Ever. She had talked about her life at the Temple, the Order, missions, Masters in general. But never her Master.

"Your Master?"

"Have I ever told you about him?" Kaeden shook her head. "He was the best Jedi in the galaxy. He was unorthodox to say the least," Ahsoka chuckled. "But he was so kind. He was powerful. He taught me so much. He was like a brother to me. I think he and Master Obi-Wan, who was his Master, were like parents to me sometimes. When you asked me about my family that time, I was referring to them. Me, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex… Rex was a clone. He was a good friend of mine." Ahsoka smiled at the memories. But her smile faded. "Nobody remains. Every single one of them dead. Kaeden, so much has happened to me."

"Tell me, my love," Kaeden said.

"A little bit before the war ended, there was a bombing at the Jedi Temple. They framed me. I was expelled from the Order and arrested. They tried me and found me guilty. They were about to sentence me to death when Anakin interrupted, bringing in the real killer. It was a Padawan named Barriss Offee. She was my friend. She framed me. She was going to let me die for something I didn't do. Nobody believed me. Except Anakin." Ahsoka felt Kaeden hold her tighter. "They expelled me. They didn't trust me. All the faces I knew and trusted with my life looked at me and basically called me a traitor. And that hurt. That hurt so deeply. Trust doesn't come easily to me. And to have my trust and security betrayed liked that… I felt so alone. I had never known such loneliness. And I never thought anything could feel as terrible as that," Ahsoka paused. "But then it did."

When Ahsoka first mentioned her Master, Kaeden figured it would have something to do with the purge. She had been expecting Ahsoka to share that with her, but she didn't want to pry. She wanted Ahsoka to share whatever she wanted, however she wanted, whenever she wanted. That's not something you go around poking. She waited silently, letting Ahsoka take her time and let out what she needed to say.

"I spent some time in the lower levels of Coruscant. I never had to live on my own. I had no idea what I was doing. And while I felt betrayed, the Jedi were with me. I felt them. I carried them with me. We were all connected through the Force and always would be. Even though I felt abandoned, they were still with me. A former enemy of the Republic, Maul, had taken control of Mandalore and Anakin and Obi-Wan asked for my help. Anakin gave me my old lightsabers back. It felt good to have them again. But he and Obi-Wan were called back because the Chancellor had been kidnapped. Before they left, they gave me command of our old battalion. The 501st. Those clones were some of my closest friends. Particularly Captain Rex."

"You could tell clones apart?" Kaeden finally asked curiously. Ahsoka chuckled. Of course that's the time Kaeden would choose to interrupt.

"They were all so unique. They weren't numbers. They gave themselves names. And Rex was special to me. I know he was special to Anakin too. After fighting Maul, we saw the clones start to turn on the Jedi. Rex and I escaped and he explained one of the clones had malfunctioned and they discovered all clones had a chip implanted in their brains to obey orders. They covered that up, but Rex found out and had his removed just in case. I'm thankful he did, because we both managed to escape our fates. We faked our deaths and I left my lightsabers on my grave to make it more legit."

Kaeden finally learned the story of how Ahsoka had lost her original Jedi lightsabers. She had been wondering for a long time, but what she was hearing was absolutely heartbreaking. The thought of everyone turning their backs on Ahsoka pulled at her heart. How could they not see what she saw? She was pure, she was good, she was honest, she was loyal. If Kaeden was being honest, she hated the Jedi Order a little bit right then.

"While Rex and I were hiding, I felt something so powerful, so terrible, so disturbing, I hope to never feel again. My connection to every living Jedi started to fade. I knew they were dying and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't know why I was spared. I know why logically, but it doesn't seem fair that I survived."

Kaeden didn't like that Ahsoka thought that. How could she think that? She was special. Maybe Ahsoka was special to Kaeden, but that still counted. If nobody misses you, then you're not really special. And Kaeden most definitely missed Ahsoka. Every time she walked out the door, Kaeden's heart would twist until she walked back in.

"I've been looking for other survivors, but I doubt anyone will ever reveal themselves. Not now. Not with the galaxy the way it is. But I have to believe someone else is out there. I don't want this silence, Kaeden. It's a constant reminder of everything I've lost. I need to feel a connection to someone. Anyone." Ahsoka sounded almost desperate.

"I know it's not the same," Kaeden said. "And I wouldn't dare suggesting it is. But I feel a connection with you stronger than anything I've ever felt with anyone else." Ahsoka's hands interlaced with Kaeden's. Her grip felt like she needed something to hold on to. And Kaeden wanted to be that for Ahsoka. Her rock. "I am here for you, sweetheart. I will always be here. You can always find me."

Ahsoka turned herself around as much as she could and looked at Kaeden. Her eyes felt so sincere Ahsoka could cry. She kissed Kaeden deeply. It wasn't a sensual kiss. It was a kiss to seal their connection. They parted slowly and Ahsoka repositioned herself in a way that allowed Kaeden to hold her.

"It's okay to mourn," Kaeden said.

"Not for a Jedi," Ahsoka said despite herself. "I'm not a Jedi. But I can't stop thinking like one."

"No Jedi I know is in cahoots with another woman," Kaeden joked and Ahsoka actually laughed. "And at the risk of sounding incredibly pretentious—"

"You? Never!" Ahsoka joked and Kaeden nudged her playfully.

"You can always focus on me. If you're feeling lonely, think about me."

"That's not bad actually," Ahsoka said. "I probably shouldn't replace one feeling with another to get by. I need to learn to live without it. But if it gets overwhelming, I know how to find my way home."


	5. Fears

"Ahsoka?" Kaeden asked, causing Ahsoka to open her eyes. They were both soaking in a tub surrounded by bubbles. They each lied on one end of the tub, facing each other.

"Hm?" Ahsoka asked lazily.

"Are you afraid of anything?"

"I'm afraid the water is going to get cold before I get a chance to relax," she joked after answering Kaeden's 11th question.

Kaeden flickered some water at Ahsoka.

"Meanie!" She said through a chuckle. "No, but really. What are you afraid of?"

"That's a complex question," Ahsoka said. "I'm afraid of many things."

"You never look afraid."

"I learned to control my fear. I can't let it overwhelm me. Fear is a weakness for your enemy to exploit. And being taken over by fear is a path to the Dark side. But I feel it like everybody else."

"Oh…"

Since Kaeden didn't follow up on that, Ahsoka finally let her eyes close and sighed content.

"But what are you afraid of?"

Ahsoka didn't want to admit she was starting to get annoyed, but she knew Kaeden's curiosity was out of love. So she pushed herself to sit upright. She thought for a moment.

"I probably have the same instinctive fears you do. If I'm in a risky situation, I'll fear for my life. I'm afraid the galaxy will never be peaceful. I'm afraid of feeling some of the horrible feelings I've had in the past. But I think most of all I'm afraid of anything ever happening to you."

Kaeden was so touched she felt compelled to lean forward and captured Ahsoka's lips between her own.

"I love you," Kaeden mouthed to Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled and mouthed it back.

They both leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed their eyes.

"But are you afraid of bugs and things like that?"

"Kaeden!" Ahsoka snapped.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Do you have to ask right now?"

"I'm curious."

Ahsoka grunted.

"I'll tell you what. If you remain silent for a full five minutes, I'll list every single one of my fears for you."

Kaeden eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't believe you."

"Have I ever lied to you or broken a promise?" Ahsoka asked.

"Fine. But I want a list."

"What in the galaxy do you want a list for?"

"I'm curious!"

"That's a ridiculous curiosity!"

"You don't get a say in what I'm curious about!"

"How did we get to this argument?" Ahsoka asked herself. "Great. Now the water is cold."

"I'm not in the mood for a bath anyway," Kaeden announced and got up, getting ready to leave the tub.

"Fine," Ahsoka spat.

Just as Kaeden was about to step out of the tub, she slipped.

"Kaeden!" Ahsoka yelled and reached out with her hands. Kaeden found herself floating mid-air. Ahsoka slowly got her to safety and lowered her to the floor.

"Thanks," Kaeden said wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked concerned, making her way out of the tub and rushing to Kaeden.

"Yeah. You didn't let me get hurt."

"Told you my greatest fear was something happening to you." She held Kaeden protectively in her arms and they snuggled for a second. Ahsoka kissed Kaeden's head and they reluctantly parted.

"We should probably dry off," Kaeden suggested.

Ahsoka grabbed Kaeden's towel and handed it to her, then got her own. They dried off and got dressed, their previous argument completely forgotten.

They got ready for bed and, once both laid in bed, Kaeden turned to Ahsoka and asked…

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Ahsoka grunted.


	6. Hobbies

Kaeden watched Ahsoka excitedly as she read. Ahsoka was leaning back against the headboard of their bed and Kaeden sat on her bent legs, making an effort not to clap enthusiastically. She tried to be patient and waited, almost eeping every time Ahsoka turned a page.

Ahsoka finally lowered the holopad and looked at Kaeden.

"This is porn," Ahsoka stated.

Kaeden frowned. "It's not porn. It's a romantic novel."

Ahsoka looked at her skeptically. "It's porn."

"You mean to tell me you don't think Dray and Shaw are meant for each other?"

"Sure. And that point is made clear by the crazy amount of sex they have. It's porn."

"You just don't know how to appreciate good literature."

"I caught eight typos and seventeen grammar mistakes."

"Who pays attention to typos and grammar when reading something some like that?!"

"Like what?" Ahsoka smirked, knowing Kaeden would have to answer 'porn'.

Kaeden grunted in frustration. "You are hopeless."

"I'm sorry. I just don't see the appeal."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Kaeden huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Aw, I apologize. It's beautifully written," Ahsoka said.

"If you're going to mock it, I'd rather you didn't talk about it."

"Well, reading these just isn't my idea of fun."

Kaeden wrinkled her nose. "Ahsoka… What is your idea of fun?"

"I like doing things with you."

"Oh, don't think you can charm your way out of this, missy," Kaeden said pointing a finger at Ahsoka.

"It's true. Remember when we first met? And you wouldn't stop talking about your thresher? That was the most fun I'd had in a couple of years."

Kaeden frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You are in dire need of fun."

"Look, you need to understand that the Jedi were keepers of the peace. During the war, we became warriors, soldiers. I had to meditate often to find my balance, keep in tune with the Force… And train. I trained very hard. I was thrown in the middle of a war at fourteen years old. I faced some of the biggest Military ranks. I had to be prepared for that or I'd die. There was no room for hobbies."

"Okay, I get that. But what did you do in your spare time?"

"There was no spare time. That's all we ever did. And it was fun."

"It was _fun_?!" Kaeden asked.

"There's nothing like the adrenalin rush of knowing you're defeating an entire army of tinnies. The boys and I had some great times."

"Ahsoka, love, your idea of fun isn't very healthy."

"I thought fun was a matter of perspective."

"You thought wrong," Kaeden informed her.

"What should my idea of fun be then? Enlighten me."

Kaeden smiled mischievously. "Me, for starters."

"I already said you," Ahsoka smiled.

"I don't know," Kaeden threw her hands in the air. "Normal things, like taking walks, reading, cooking, painting."

"I like training," Ahsoka half stated half asked.

"Okay, that's an extension of exercising. How about we go for a run then? Something we can do together."

"If we're gonna exercise together, I'd rather do something else…" Ahsoka said with a seductive smile.

"My, my… you have turned into quite the hussy, Lady Tano," Kaeden joked. Ahsoka kissed Kaeden's neck, but Kaeden was determined. "I know! I've got it! Why don't we go sunbathe by the lake tomorrow?"

Ahsoka stopped the kisses and pulled back, wrinkling her nose. "Sunbathe? What for?"

Kaeden rolled her eyes. "To relax. We'll sit by the lake, enjoy the view, chat…"

"Can we go for a swim?" Ahsoka asked hopeful and Kaeden got shy all of a sudden. Ahsoka wondered if she'd said something wrong. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she added quickly.

Kaeden felt bad. She wanted Ahsoka to do something normal for a change and when she finally got excited about something, Kaeden was about to burst her bubble.

"No, it's not that. I… I, erm… I can't swim."

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "Well, I could teach you."

Kaeden was scared, but that was the perfect opportunity to finally do something with Ahsoka that wasn't just sex or banter.

"Okay. Please don't let me drown."

"I'll never let anything happen to you. Ever." Ahsoka said It with such sincerity Kaeden's heart skipped a beat. Kaeden suddenly straddled Ahsoka and kissed her passionately.

Clothes were quickly discarded and the two made love and fell asleep intertwined.

"Let's go sun bathe!" Kaeden said excitedly the following morning.

Ahsoka often got excited by Kaeden's contagious enthusiasm and followed her lead. They put on their bathing suits and headed outside.

Kaeden spread out a large towel on the grass only a few meters away from the lake shore and set up a mechanic tent over them. Ahsoka set the basket of snacks Kaeden had prepared on the towel then kicked off her shoes.

"I have to admit," Ahsoka said. "The feeling of grass on my toes is really good."

"I love it! We never got to do that on Raada," Kaeden said. "But Miara and I used to love playing outside in our backyard barefoot."

"I'd never done that before."

Kaeden looked at Ahsoka completely shocked. 

"I don't know how you're still surprised by any of the things I tell you," Ahsoka said.

"I know you didn't have a normal life but you, my love, are a constant surprise."

"In a good way I hope," Ahsoka smiled and Kaeden smiled back.

"The best way," Kaeden said. "Most of the time," she added and Ahsoka chuckled.

They sat down and enjoyed the view. Kaeden leaned back and stretched out on the towel but Ahsoka remained seated. She was so at peace she felt compelled to meditate.

Some time had passed and Kaeden was starting to get bored. Ahsoka was still engrossed in her meditation so Kaeden gingerly got up and went inside the house.

Ahsoka shrieked when she felt a squirt of cold water against her back. She found Kaeden laughing merrily with a water pistol in her hand.

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm unarmed!" Ahsoka said.

"Tough! This is a sneak attack!" Ahsoka ran away from Kaeden, who was chasing her as she squirted away.

Ahsoka used the Force to pull the pistol out of Kaeden's hand and squirted it back on Kaeden.

"Now who's being unfair?"

"That's what you get for attacking a Force user!" Ahsoka said not even realizing it was the first time she didn't refer to herself as a Jedi.

Ahsoka dropped the gun on purpose so Kaeden could have a turn. The game continued for a few minutes longer and Ahsoka ran for the lake.

"Hey! You're no fun!" Kaeden yelled.

Ahsoka poked out her tongue to Kaeden. Kaeden was absolutely thrilled. Ahsoka didn't get to behave like a child very often and it was a joy to see it happen.

"What's the fun in getting you wet when you're in there?" Kaeden asked.

"I guess you'll have to come here to teach me a lesson," she said with a sultry voice.

Kaeden shivered. She went in and walked towards Ahsoka, who was in a spot shallow enough to stand, but most of her body was submerged.

"Hi," Ahsoka said moving her arms around in the water.

"Hi," Kaeden answered hugging her. They kissed for a few beats and snuggled close in the slightly cool, calming water. They looked at the expanse of the lake, basking in the stunning visual. Ahsoka kissed Kaeden's neck and rested her head on the chocolate skinned shoulder. Kaeden caressed Ahsoka's back, lazily grazing the tip of her fingers along the skin. She stopped by the small of Ahsoka's back and eventually caressed her right buttock. Kaeden then raised Ahsoka's right leg and placed it by her own hip, and continued to caress her buttock. Her right hand inched closer to Ahsoka's center and the Togruta had to cling to Kaeden's neck with both arms to anchor herself, but otherwise stood still. Kaeden's fingers finally sneaked into Ahsoka's swimsuit and immediately started stroking her. As two of her right hand fingers caressed around Ahsoka's folds, her left hand was placed firmly on Ahsoka's back to keep her steady.

Using the lack of gravity to her advantage, Ahsoka then raised her other leg and locked her ankles behind Kaeden's back.

Kaeden circled her fingers in no particular pattern and Ahsoka was already starting to breathe heavier. Kaeden kissed the white marks on Ahsoka's forehead when the two digits made their way inside Ahsoka and Kaeden held still for a second or two. She waited to hear that small, imperceptible grunt of demand to start moving. The fact that Ahsoka wasn't too vocal during sex was frustrating for Kaeden at first. But as she started to pay closer attention, the tiny grunts and throaty moans had become far more arousing to her than anything ever before. Especially the strangled whimper when she would reach her climax.

Kaeden stroked slowly and deliberately and began to feel Ahsoka's skin warm up against hers as the tension built. Kaeden felt Ahsoka's rapid heartbeat thumping against her own chest and with each thrust she fell more in love with Ahsoka. She felt Ahsoka's eyes flutter, and eventually shut completely, and her head burry into Kaeden's neck, indicating Ahsoka was nearing the edge. Kaeden hit that spot that drove Ahsoka mad and brought her to her peak as the walls clamped around Kaeden's fingers. Ahsoka trembled against Kaeden and her legs locked when she let out that familiar strangled whimper. Kaeden held Ahsoka a little more firmly as she slowed her movements and gently brought her back to serenity.

Her movements ceased and the two just held each other for a long while, savoring the intensity of the moment.

The sun was high in the sky but a chill was starting to settle in the water.

"Want to get out for a bit?" Kaeden asked when she noticed Ahsoka was shivering slightly.

"No," Ahsoka said still holding tightly to Kaeden. "But yes." Kaeden chuckled.

They went back to their towel and, after drying off, both laid down and snuggled till they drifted off.

Ahsoka woke up mid-afternoon and realized the sun had moved and most of Kaeden's body was not covered by the shade.

"Sweetie?" Ahsoka called and Kaeden mumbled something unintelligibly. "Wake up, my love. You're in the sun."

"Kay," Kaeden said, still not opening her eyes and not moving.

"Come on, you'll get a sunburn." Ahsoka nudged her and Kaeden scooted over to the other side of the towel.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to swim," Kaeden said with a yawn.

"Wanna go in for a swim now?" Ahsoka asked. "There wasn't much swimming going on earlier."

Kaeden smirked through her half lidded eyes.

"We can do it in the shallow part. So if you feel insecure, you can just stand up."

Kaeden agreed and, once she was more alert, they went in for their first lesson. Their bodies were still warm from the nap and the sun and Kaeden whined until their temperature adjusted to the water.

Ahsoka spent a good hour teaching Kaeden how to swim and, once they were both happy with Kaeden's success, they decided to go back to watch the sunset from the grass.

They watched the sun go down and laid there until it was completely dark.

"I think the day has officially ended," Ahsoka said.

"No," Kaeden whined.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ahsoka asked.

"Starving." The two laughed.

"Then let's go make dinner."

"Today has been a great day," Kaeden said with a smile.

Kaeden took Ahsoka's hand and they walked the small stone path that led back to the house.

"Look at the lovely little flowers," Ahsoka pointed out. That surprised Kaeden. She never would have guessed Ahsoka liked flowers. Not enough to notice them anyway. She wondered if Ahsoka would enjoy gardening. There was enough learning involved that might just peak her interest. She shelved that idea for later.

The two prepared dinner together like a well-oiled machine. When one went to the stove, the other sliced and seasoned.

"Kaeden," Ahsoka called.

"Hm?" Kaeden said with eyes fixed on the pot she was stirring.

"Isn't this thing we're doing also considered quality time and a hobby?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"This, cooking, you, me."

"Oh…" Kaeden thought and smiled. "Hey, that's right! You do have a hobby! You like to cook! With me!" She said proudly.

"I told you I liked doing things with you."

"Aw," Kaeden said. "I'm so proud of you for having a healthy hobby, my love." Ahsoka chuckled and just shook her head.

They ate as they chatted excitedly about their fun day at the lake. Kaeden did most of the talking, which was always fine by Ahsoka, but as the evening went on, Ahsoka noticed Kaeden was starting to fade a little.

"Sweetie, is everything okay? You seem tired."

"Yeah, I guess I am a little tired. We had a long, fun day."

"We did, but we also took a nap. Should you be this tired?"

"I'll have you know, missy, I had to put a lot of effort into learning how to swim." Kaeden said in a lighthearted tone, but her speech was a beat slower than usual and her eyes were at a half mast. Ahsoka definitely picked up on that.

She got up and went over to Kaeden's chair to suggest they went to bed. As she caressed Kaeden's cheek, she frowned.

"Kaeden, you're hot."

"Thank you."

"No, sweetie, I think you may have a fever. You may have gotten sunburned."

"Oh…" Kaeden said. Ahsoka could tell she grew progressively more tired.

"Come," Ahsoka helped her up. "Let's get you to bed."

Ahsoka helped Kaeden to bed and, by then, she was so groggy she almost faceplanted on the bed. Ahsoka got some aloe and spread it on Kaeden's now burning skin, earning a pleasurable moan from Kaeden. She then found some appropriate medicine in the cabinet in the fresher and, after changing Kaeden into pajamas, tucked her in and promised to keep watch until Kaeden fell asleep.

Ahsoka stayed up all night staring at Kaeden, making sure she was okay.

The following morning, Kaeden woke up feeling extremely well, minus the slightly sore skin and assured Ahsoka it was okay for her to sleep. Reluctantly Ahsoka accepted Kaeden was fine and allowed herself to sleep, happy she found a hobby.


End file.
